ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tree of Might (Mangetsu20)
The Tree of Might (神精樹, Shinseijū) is a species of tree created by the Kais. For any otherworldly entity, it can grant youthful constitution and extended lifespan. For mortals, it cannot only increase one's lifespan, but indefinitely increase their strength by an astronomical amount. Appearance: Taking only a single bean-sized seed and plunging it deep into any planet's mantle will immediately reveal its truest form. From orbit, it takes the size of a small city with a height that can enter the lower atmosphere on its upper branches. Branches can be as thick as city blocks are wide, with the trunk itself being enormous in radius. Large vines hang from the canopy, while roots violently rip up the planet's soil intermittenly across its entire surface. History Long ago, during the formation of the Universe, the first of the Kais brought the four pivotal galaxies into existence. Each of them unique in their rights, with many having their own shape and habitation for all forms of life. These otherworldly deities, however, weren't granted the gift of immortality and desired a means of sustenance that would extend their lives, and keep doing their duties. Thus, the Grandest of Kais created a tree that bore fruit with a special kind of seed. These seeds would be planted deep into the mantle of any planet withing the mortal Universe. When done, the seed would start assimilating the life force of the entirety of the planet, its native inhabitants, and any non-sentient constructs. The hundreds of fruit would bear the energy desirable to extend the few active Kais to continue watching over the cosmos. However, when the first of the Makaioshin were birthed into the cosmos, they sought this fruit to not only extend their lifespan but increase their own powers. A great war began in Other Space over the tree and the planet-consuming seeds, spanning for thousands of years. The aftermath was the permanent exile of all Chaos-born Makaioshin into a planet that would hold them captive within Demon World. Through the wisdom of the Supremes, the trees were considered outlawed for use and continued production of the fruit would be ceased immediately. That only left the remaining trees and seeds that were conceived in the mortal realm, making it both an enigmatic treasure and a panacea of great youth and power. Intended Purpose/Use: The Mighty Fruit: The name given to the product of the Tree of Might's life-sapping properties, was originally conceived as a constant source of replenishing constitution and youth to the Kais. It was sweeter than any fruit conceived in the mortal realm and would stave hunger away for ten years, or so they say. For mortals, the taste of the fruit would be bitter to their tongue and more akin to a grapefruit and a lemon in texture. However, the trade-off is far more significant. Drastically increasing the natural attributes of any being that consumes it by nearly twenty five times. Depending on the physical durability, stamina, and strength of the said being, this could be either a boon or a detriment. Any normal being with no physical acclamation who devours its contents could either regress drastically in age or explode from the energy overload from the inside out. Behind the scenes/Trivia: